


雪国

by ChantalVon



Category: Vocaloid, 乐正绫/星尘 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChantalVon/pseuds/ChantalVon
Summary: 故事听得多了，自己就也变成了主角。





	雪国

雪国

故事听得多了，仿佛自己就变成了主角。

在乐正绫的身上曾经发生过很多不寻常的事，其中与星尘的相遇应该就是最奇妙的一件。星尘，星尘，乐正绫心下暗道，请允许我这么叫你。

她们俩第一次见面，是在十二月里的雪国，初雪后的新潟县。乐正绫是这里的导游，专门为读了《雪国》后心血来潮专门来新潟县的中国游客服务。直到某天星尘突如其来出现在她的生命里，就一下子搅乱了她原本平淡无奇的生活。

听到《雪国》的书名时她有些茫然，说自己其实没有看过这本书，但如果乐正绩极力推荐的话可以去专门看一看。星尘说她刚从德国黑森林地区出差回来，想用半年的时间来旅行权当休息。而乐正绫刚一听见这个名字就来了兴趣。

“在哪里？黑森林地区？”

“你很了解吗？”

乐正绫对这个地方知之甚少，再加上儿时睡前读物是《格林童活》，她一直想这个地方应该被茫茫的原始森林覆盖，高大挺发遮天蔽日的植被下面住着一群精灵，吃人的女巫在她们林间小屋前的空地上跳舞，森林里藏着举枪的猎人和披着熊皮的人。这样的地名本来就透出神秘的味道，住在这里的人自然也是样。

星尘听乐正绫说完只是笑，“乐正向导想的也太多了吧。那里的风景确实很美，但绝对没有你所想的格林童话里面的内容。我在那里工作，其实还是坐在办公楼里，办公楼又是灰扑扑一点也不可爱的建筑，根本没有你想的浪漫。”

星尘一口气说完一段话，拧开上电车前买的水喝了一大口。看着乐正绫梦想破灭一样的失落表情时突然笑出来，“这有什么好难过的，浪漫的地方多了去了。你带着我在日本逛吧，等你去了德国，我可以带着你玩一遭。”

乐正绫还是不答话，托腮转头看着电车的窗子。星尘就顺着她看的方向看过去，窗外已经有了厚厚的积雪，新濡县终于又要变成雪国了。窗子上有乐正绫一层很淡的影子，星尘就看着那窗上的影子对自己勾起嘴角，“我小时候的梦想，是乘着新千线去看一次花火汇演。”

“实现了吗？”

“这么多年来，带着旅客看过不少次了。”乐正绫拆开一袋五个装的里面有奶油夹心的小面包，“没有一次是乘着新干线去的，看到花火汇演也不如儿时想象的好。”

“那就还是想吧，想象一场完美的花火汇演，比如和你的心上人走在一起，十指交扣，看烟火在眼前炸开。你总该知道的现实永远比梦想痛苦，还是千倍万倍的痛苦。”

乐正绫没有回答，但是突如其来的冷场总是不合适的，导游要尽量避免这种情况，所以她只好没话找话和星尘小声聊天。

“那个大包里是什么？”

“我的吉他。等到了目的地，我可以弹给你听。”

乐正绫是旅游公司里高級一些的导游，全程陪伴旅客，提供一对一的服务，但是这并不代表她要和服务对象形影不离。起码现在在旅店里，只剩最后一间单人间，她们俩要挤在一起过个几天，先不管星尘怎么想，反正乐正绫就有些不乐意。

“那可以提供床垫被褥吗？我可以打地铺……”乐正绫很熟练地用日语与旅店服务员交谈，却被告知这是最后一间房，而且无法提供乐正绫所要求的床上用品。乐正绫本想换家旅店，却被身后星尘拉住了，“算了吧，不用换了。”

“你不介——”

“没关系的，我都不介意。”

星尘没有食言，真的抱着吉他在房间里给乐正绫谈了几首曲子。都是国内的民谣，《安和桥》，《傲寒》，《山阴路的夏天》，还有她改了词后唱出来的一首《绫小姐》。星尘说，她在从被安排到黑森林地区的那个漫长闷热的夏天后就日复一日地无聊着，住在灰扑扑的单身公寓里，每天早上遥望黎明，期待着混沌又灼烈的太阳升起。

那地方实在算不上什乐园，星尘是早明白这点的，她来那日走在昏暗的楼道中，眼睛扫过墙皮脫落后的斑驳时就明白了。

乐正绫脱了红色的羽绒服披在身上，里面只有一件浅灰色的羊绒线衣。她清瘦，喜欢穿色彩鲜艳的衣服，当然，红色穿在她身上在合适不过。

“我挺喜欢这些民谣歌曲的，一直梦想自己能写一首，你呢？”

“我？我以前想做一名偶像。”

“可是你现在是一名生活安定平稳的导游啊。”

“总是要有点希冀嘛！舞台吸引我是因为这是我鲜活的初心，但绝对不仅如此啊。不同的人有不同的初衷，安放在身体里的心脏和血液也各不一样，这个问题根本没有唯一的答案，实际上也不需要一个答案。你觉得我会拥有一个舞台吗？”

乐正绫说这句话的时候眼晴一直透过窗子看着外面的路灯下雪花飞舞，这个在雪国共同度过的温柔冬夜仿佛一场梦。从来没有人知道自己未来会变成什么样，星尘十六岁的时候向自由，也永远不可能知道自己会在长大后被工作桎梏牵制着。现实太灰暗太沉重，她无力反抗。

没有人说话，星尘又在弹那把吉他。

睡吧，晚安。

闹钟从来都不管用，还是星尘拉开窗帘时外面刺眼的白光把乐正绫叫醒的。而星尘看样子是早就起床了，面对乐正绫疑问的目光，她指指乐正绫的手机闹钟：“是你的闹铃把我叫醒的，而你自己一点反应也没有，还是我把闹钟给关上的。”

“实在是不好意思啊。”乐正绫有点窘迫，星尘摇摇头示意没关系，然后问：“这一年我都打算旅行，你可以一直陪着我吗？”

外面雪还在下，但是积了很厚之后反光也照得一片明亮，乍看只当是天早就晴了。乐正绫正在穿自己的红色羽绒服，围巾下摆挂着两个绒绒球，毛线帽上也有个绒绒球，很像小孩子的打扮。

“我只是新潟的导游哦。”

“啊，这样啊……”

“但是如果你真的很想和我一起旅行的话，我也愿意随时辞职和你一起再去别的地方哦。”

“辞职？”星尘有些惊讶，讨生活对谁来说都是不易的，她惊讶于乐正绫可以随意说出这两个字。

“如果我愿意，我早就在家里的公司当高管了。你猜，我为什么不呢？”乐正绩冲她狡黠的一笑，然后收拾好东西，“我们出发吧。”

在新潟县总有不少独自出行的人，而星尘并不是没有能够结伴同游的朋友，哪怕在冬天刚到的日子里的日子以雪花作伴，一个人旅行也能变成一种安逸自在的事。但她人生地不熟，语言又不通，只好和身边的导游乐正绫一起。

有乐正绫在身边无疑也是很让人舒服的事情，她们俩聊得来，一时间星尘觉得，自己没办法不和乐正绫在一起。

皑皑白雪飞扬洒落，美丽华贵的天鵝也来造访新潟的湖川，为新潟的冬天增添一缕媚色。川越町的街边有不少卖和风传统物品的小店，形形色色的行人来来往往。无所事事到处逛时星尘买了街边阿婆卖的竹叶糯米团子。现做现卖的团子，热热乎乎的，捧在手里暖和了手，也温暖了整颗心。

中午的主食是川越町极负盛名的丸伊寿司，她们俩到店里时有些晚了，店里只有店主和一只打盹的老猫。

在征得同意后，星尘就抱着吉他弹曲子。她的行李之类都放在旅店里，唯有这把吉他，她倒也不嫌重，就一直背在身上。

“真好听。”

“音乐给人的感觉是活的，艺术是流水般不会沉淀的诗，弹吉也虽然只是我的爱好，但我却把它当作平淡生活中最鲜艳的部分。只是可惜我的工作永远是死的，枯燥乏味一成不变。”

乐正绫没答话，端起清酒抿了一口。

“你怎么又来了，我不是跟你说过别过来了吗。”店主在和什么人说话，乐正绫转头看去，是一个小姑娘抱着一大束红玫瑰靠过来，似乎是看准了有情侣一同旅行，已经在这里的街道上转了半天了。

店主还要赶她走，星尘制止了，让乐正绫帮忙问她这些花多少钱，是不是买下来她就可以回家了。那小姑娘报了一个数字，下一刻，星尘从兜里翻出钞票，直接接过一怀抱十几二十多枝的红玫瑰，然后将钱塞给那小姑娘，把一捧花都递绐乐正绫。

“你怎么这么壕啊。”

乐正绫接过去，倒笑得很高兴，但收下这样的礼物还是有些不好意思。心内却也明白红玫瑰的寓意，多少还是带了悸动埋在心底。然后当晚上她再次看见星尘的样子时，才感到胸口里被一股子悸动填个结实。

看了一下午歌舞后，乐正绫和星尘去一家小店解决晚饭。顶上昏黄色的光线洒下来，像落满了一身的星光。明明身处小餐馆的一角，却似汇聚了漫天星河，琴声像是最清脆原始的诉说，只有自己与星空间的对话。

乐正绫只记住了星尘沉静的眸子，只消一瞬就看见对方直直地注视着自己的神情。一曲终了，星尘直视着乐正绫的眼睛。

“你……你别这么盯着我。”乐正绫有些尴尬地偏过头，她面皮薄，忍不住就会发烫。店里的气氖太好，灯光是昏黄色的，草编的灯罩掩着光透出温柔的影子来，桌上的花瓶里插了一枝红玫瑰。红玫瑰已经俗套了，却在这时又一次暗示了爱情。

更何况星尘的目光太直白太热切紧盯着她，带着笑，像是要用目光把她溺死在温柔乡里。尤其是，尤其是中午时她被星尘塞了一捧玫瑰花，现在那捧花还安安静静躺在旁边。

“那你会心动吗？”

会的。但是乐正绫缄口不言。

二月剩下的日子里两人看遍了这里的雪景，新年前一天乘上了去北海道的船。包括跨年时也是两个人在一起过的，乐正绫的哥哥打来电话，问她有没有玩够，准备什么时候回家。

“你会回去吗？”星尘问她。

“当然要回家，但绝对不是现在。”

有关于她们在前往北海道的船上的经历，我们还可以补充更多。乐正绫站在甲板上，直直吹着有些凉的海风，白雾濛濛。黄昏已至，天幕降下瑰色。星尘从船舱中走了过来，牵起她的手问，跳舞么？乐正绫点点头，心神摇晃掀起惊涛骇浪，如同海潮至。四周皆是风情摇晃，而她们互相依偎，仿佛冬日即将僵死的蝴蝶，在海风中对视。

札幌的二月可以在大通公园看到紫丁香与铃兰一起绽开，所以离开新潟的第一站是那里。但中间一月里两人又去了香格里拉一趟，是乐正绫瞒着旅游公司偷偷和星尘一起去的。

然后赶在二月前，又到了小樽。到达小樽当天下午趁着天还没黑，乐正绫和星尘就跑到了天狗山上乘缆车。小樽仓库靠海的边缘，所以可以很清晰看到那一对灯塔。时间再晚一点，就等来了夜景。当天空由蓝色变深到黑色的时侯，城市里也亮起了灯。她们从天狗山回来以后，就走进小樽的夜景里，这个时间的游客很少，所以只是觉得空旷。

到了四月中旬，北海道的东藻琴公园芝樱盛开。芝樱绝不比樱花逊色，开在地上，尽是粉紫色的一望无际。

然后，是乐正绫从小就期盼着的，乘着新干线，去看一次花火汇演。到的时候已经是傍晚了，在街边随便买了小食就忙着去赶列车。

“这么匆匆忙忙的，是你期待的吗？”

乐正绫笑了笑，没说话，眼睛里亮闪闪的光却出卖了她。到站时并没有迟到，巧的是她们刚跑进人群中，就看见第一盏烟火。

“你有没有猜过，我之前为什么说想和你一起旅行下去？”

“你猜我有没有猜过？”一盏烟火在头顶炸开，落下来星星点点的璀璨就都落在乐正绫的眼晴里，而这时乐正绫正仰着头，看她从儿时便热切期盼着的花火。

“我猜你知道我的意思。”

“猜的正确率太低了，”乐正绫转头看着她，“不过，你也没猜错。”

十指交扣。看完花火汇演，乐正绫和星尘又乘着新干线回去。

“真是，”乐正绫满足的感叹一声，“三生有幸。”

最后一站是五棱郭，到的时候却是不巧，五棱郭下着雨。这种天气不适合再出门，只好一直待在酒店里。乐正绩听着星尘故意压低的声音在自己耳边轰然炸开，在整个城市的边缘，在以狂风暴雨为背景的房间里，她小声地说爱她。那是在北海道的晚上十二点十二分，星尘吻了乐正绫，而乐正绫也回应了这个十二点十二分的吻。

她们的目光黏着在一起，像是在高温中趋于融化的巧克力，她门直白热烈地对视，让彼此的目光纠缠在一起，在光和影中流转翻旋，腾飞收紧，然后集聚炸裂。

直到她们分开，星尘背着吉他，收拾行李准准备走那天，五棱郭的雨停了。

“阿绫，我要走了。”

“回黑森林吗？”

偏偏她们必须在最幸福而满足的时刻分别。星尘一直是个理性的人，尽管在日本的日子已经发生许多超出常理的事，她能够欣然接受那些经历并且从中得到快乐，她在旅程中已经找到了使自己心口发烫的宝贵的东西。

“原本打算不说的，但是我不想不辞而别。”

她们相识于花前月下，她们的关系本该只是一场风花雪月的事，无法逃脱，不想逃脱。

“我们还会再见吗？”

翌日星尘就要动身返回黑森林地区了，乐正绫去机场送她。听星尘这样问，原本一直垂着头的乐正绫思索片刻后，才抬起头来笑了笑。

你猜我们会不会呢。

星尘刚到黑森林就给乐正绫打了电话，彼时黑森林那里正在下雨，电话听筒传出窸窸窣窣的声音就是那里的雨声。电话一直通着，乐正绫就一直听着星尘专门带给她的雨声。

往后就失去了联系。这次将近半年的旅行就像是做了一场梦，乐正绫身上发生过不少奇妙的事情，这是其中最让人不敢相信的一件。星尘消失在她的生命里，她们俩都有对方的联系方式，可真当又一次投入到自己的生活中时，北海道，五棱郭，新潟，雪国，花火与芝樱就都变成了一场梦境。

直到十二月里，新潟县又一次下雪。乐正绫曾经说过她可以随时辞职去找星尘，所以她辞职后的一个下午就登上了飞机。德国的签证她在星尘走后第二天就办好了，这是场早有预谋的偶然。

乐正绫想让星尘也看看，新潟县终于又一次下起了雪。就算是间隔春秋，风雨阻拦，山高路远，也一定要找到星尘，把她带过来，让她也看一看。所有人生的美景，她都希望星尘也能看一遭。


End file.
